


Up, Up and...

by RenaRoo



Category: Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaRoo/pseuds/RenaRoo
Summary: In the early days of dating Superman, Lois gets a surprise request.





	Up, Up and...

**Author's Note:**

> amariemelody prompted: Happy New Years to you, Rena! For the writing meme, may I request Clois, #10 Thunderstorm? :D
> 
> A/N: I love fluffy, domestic Clois who are enjoying the married life, obviously, but I thought I would take a turn instead at the early dating Clois ; )

A stormy night in Metropolis wasn’t entirely gloom and doom. The ocean still shined with distant reflections of light, be it from the skies or the city itself, and it colored the underside of the heavy clouds as they set themselves low in the sky. Some of the skyscrapers even peaked through the thickest clouds to reach through the storms.

It didn’t make the weather more pleasant, but it  _was_ more palatable than other places someone could be in the storm.

Lois should know, being the Daily Planet’s star reporter had taken her to storm fronts literally all over the world. She knew how to be prepared for weather.

At least, by an ordinary human’s standards she was.

“Don’t you trust me?” Clark asked almost coyly as he stood — or, rather,  _hovered_ inches above the floor — right alongside the bay window of their mid floor apartment.

“Of course I do,” Lois said, leaning against the doorframe of their bedroom as she stood on one foot and snaked the other through the rim of her awaiting boot. “Why else would you say  _let’s fly_ and I go for my raincoat? That’s a lot of faith for any wife to have that her husband isn’t going to leave her waiting on the sidewalk in a puddle.”

“You won’t need your raincoat or your boots,” he assured her with that sunny Kansas boy smile ear to ear on his face.

“Maybe, but even the  _most_ faith in the world doesn’t take away the benefits of preparation,” Lois assured him, stomping her heel down to finish putting on the rubber boot and then yanking her raincoat’s hood up over her hair.

“Won’t need them,” he assured her.

Before Lois could fully articulate her sarcasm, Clark vanished in a whirl of light. There and then vanished, replaced in Lois’ senses by a moment of utter weightlessness.

Carried bridal style, Lois couldn’t help but feel the strength in Clark’s grasp. There was so much power wielded so tenderly with each one of his fingers, and his muscles still pressed strongly against the fabric of her raincoat.

There was probably not a single place safer in all of the universe than those arms, and they were snugly wrapped around her, carrying her light as a feather through the winds.

It never stopped amazing her just how fast Clark was, the way the wind was able to thunder around him like a jet engine one moment and then, finally, in what would take but a breath for others, they were somewhere completely else.

And, to Lois’ complete surprise, there was no rain, nothing pelting her clothes or sloshing against her boots. She blinked, clearing her vision as she slowly eased back against Clark’s touch and allowed herself to turn enough to look where Clark obviously wanted her to see.

“Wow,” she breathed.

Below their feet, by maybe a hundred feet, were the tops of the highest skyscrapers in Metropolis, and above them the rolling, growing puffs of air that were the heavy thunderclouds.

The sun was still at their backs up above the clouds, not just the reflections of the bay, and the clouds themselves were connected less by their amorphous formless spheres but by the webbing of multicolored light, flashing between them, over each other, lighting wisps of smoke up like a Christmas tree.

It wasn’t like anything Lois had seen before, especially not so close.

And Clark, strong and steady as ever, kept her shielded from all wind, all turbulence that might be felt by a plane or rocket.

It was just them, dancing above the lightning clouds to the beat of a thunderous drum.

When she turned and faced Clark, tracing her hands over his shoulders and resting them at the base of his neck, Lois couldn’t help but shake her head slightly and offer a small laugh. “What did I do to deserve a Superman?” she asked out loud.

“You never had to do a thing,” Clark laughed in turn. “Maybe playing a little hard to get.”

“That what they call walking off a rooftop these days?” she snarked, squeezing the muscle of his neck.

Clark’s Kansas smile had never shown brighter as they gently spun with the winds. “Maybe having a little faith was the trick.”

“Maybe, Smallville,” she laughed in turn, bringing her hand up to his cheek and gently stroking the lines of his cheek. “Did you ever expect to be showing off by taking a girl over the rainbow?”

“Not really,” Clark laughed back. “I  _did_ know it was going to be a long way from Kansas before I did.”

And with that, their dance through the storms of life really began.


End file.
